Résolutions
by Mystik.7
Summary: OS - Les festivités ne sont jamais ordinaire à Storybrooke et cette fin d'année ne fera pas exception... [SwanQueen]


**Hello !**

 **Un petit cadeau de ma part pour la fin d'année ou on va tous tenter de faire des résolutions que l'on ne tiendra pas forcément ! ^^**

 **Cet OS prends place à la fin de la saison 3 après que notre chère Sauveuse ait ramené Marianne.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle et bonne année ! Allez on y croit :)**

 **Votre avis est toujours formateur qu'il soit bon ou mauvais et c'est aussi un vrai moteur pour moi puis il faut dire que mes histoires ne vivraient pas sans vous.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS: Pour ceux qui me suivent, je n'oublis pas la suite de _Breathless_ ;) Et merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une petite review, merci aux guests, merci de me suivre et de me mettre en favori cela me touche plus que vous le pensez.**

* * *

 **RESOLUTIONS**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Jeudi 31 Décembre._

Un voile blanc s'était déposé sur la ville depuis plusieurs semaines, émerveillant les plus jeunes comme les plus âgés. Si tout le monde voyait ce 31 Décembre comme un jour de fête et pour certains une journée de repos, Régina Mills ne le voyait pas du même œil. La Maire avait congédié sa secrétaire afin de se retrouver seule à son bureau. Soulagée que le bâtiment soit désert et silencieux, elle observait d'un œil distrait ce manteau blanc qui s'étendait à perte de vue sur les toits et dans les rues de la ville. Les enfants et adolescents y jouaient déjà, se lançaient des boules de neige dans un combat acharné, restreints à une zone délimitée. Certains, moins sportif s'allongeaient sur le sol et agitaient les bras de bas en haut ainsi que leurs jambes afin de faire une forme d'ange incrustée dans la neige. Régina soupira et s'éloigna de la baie vitrée froide, où son souffle avait déposé un cercle de buée concentrique. Elle se rassit à son bureau et mit ses lunettes sur son nez, dos à l'extérieur.

Aujourd'hui, et depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait pas le cœur à ce genre de frivolités.

.

OoOoO

.

Noël était passé et la soirée pour le réveillon organisée au Granny's avait été un réel souffle d'air frais pour les proches du couple "royal". Cela faisait longtemps qu'une soirée ne s'était pas déroulée sans un imprévu, sans une dispute ou un malaise notable. Bien que ce soir là, il manquait un membre de cette étrange et grande famille. Et, seuls Emma et Henry semblaient l'avoir vraiment remarqués.

Régina n'avait pas daigné faire don de sa présence. Henry avait donc demandé à passer le 25 Décembre avec sa mère adoptive pour ne pas la laisser seule. Il avait beau avoir insisté la Maire de Storybrooke avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voulait pas participer au repas de Noël en compagnie des "Charmant" et du "manchot". Tout cet amour dégoulinant l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Bien qu'il comprenait ses raisons surtout depuis le retour de la femme de Robin, ce qui l'avait le plus troublé dans cette histoire n'était autre que la réaction de sa mère biologique qui avait été plus touchée et attristée qu'il ne le pensait. Rien n'y faisait Régina restait impassible et renfermée. Pire, elle ignorait totalement la blonde.

...

 _"-Tu es comme ta mère, ne pensant jamais aux conséquences._

 _-Je ne savais pas..._

 _-Bien sûre que non."_

Le début de matinée de ce dernier jour de l'année s'annonçait frais et ensoleillé. Emma se réveilla avec difficulté, la tête comme coincée dans un étau.

Elle faisait le même rêve depuis des jours.

Debout en plein milieu du Granny's entourée de ses proches qu'elle n'entendait plus, qu'elle voyait seulement dans leurs contours, flous et si lointain pour elle. Elle était à chaque fois incapable de bouger alors qu'elle avait cette irrésistible envie d'engager un pas vers elle. De poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur son épaule ou sur sa joue. D'effacer le peu de larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux et qui refusaient de couler par fierté, de la prendre dans ses bras au risque de recevoir une gifle. Mais non elle ne pouvait que revivre cette scène inlassablement, voir les yeux pénétrant de la Maire légèrement rougies par la souffrance qu'elle était entrain d'endurer, qu'Emma lui faisait endurer alors qu'elle-même en avait le cœur déchiré. Elle se voyait à chaque fois à l'extérieur du Dinner, lui courir après pour lui dire les mêmes choses, les mêmes mots, entendre les mêmes paroles acerbes et sèches de Régina. Lancées comme des flèches en plein cœur.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir été touché par son regard, sa tristesse mais surtout sa déception.

 _"-J'ai travaillé dur pour construire un avenir, mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien._

 _-Tu n'en sais rien..._

 _-Cela risque d'être compliqué avec le retour de sa femme décédée._

 _-Régina je suis désolée, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit..._

 _-Miss Swan, plus vous essayez d'aider, plus ma vie empire."_

A chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de ces derniers mots son cœur se serrait comme broyé entre les doigts de Régina. Comme si ce retour les avait ramenés plus de deux ans en arrière, comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles jusque là s'était soudainement effacé.

Leur lien magique, le puits, Neverland, la mine, les adieux déchirant, leur possible amitié. En une simple bonne action, elle avait réduit ses efforts, leurs efforts à néant.

Emma avait les yeux ouverts sur son plafond immaculé et soupira afin de soulager son esprit. Parce qu'en plus de ces sentiments confus qui planaient dans sa tête, cette situation rendait son cœur aussi lourd qu'un bloc de granit.

Elle se remémorait le repas de Noël qui s'était éternisé, sans Henry et sans Régina. Elle n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil vers la place qui lui était normalement destinée comme si la brune munie de son habituel masque impénétrable aller y apparaître. Cependant le cœur d'Emma tout comme la chaise était restés vide.

Pourquoi ce sentait-elle aussi peu enjoué à l'idée de se lever, d'affronter une journée de plus où elle tenterait en vain de parler avec Régina, de s'excuser derrière une porte close. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait, des jours qu'elle n'avait même plus envie de passer du temps avec Hook alors qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Elle n'y arrivait pas parce que toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la Maire et seulement elle. Et, pourquoi cet acharnement ? Son instinct en était la cause, elle savait que cela valait la peine de se battre.

La Sauveuse se retourna dans son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avait mal, elle avait envie de s'arracher elle-même le cœur pour ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus fermer les yeux et revoir le visage de Régina, elle ne voulait plus dormir afin de ne plus rêver de cette même scène déchirante.

Qu'allait-il se passer de pire en cette dernière journée ?

Comme une réponse son téléphone vibra, lui signalant qu'on lui avait envoyé un message. Elle étira simplement le bras et attrapa le portable qui reposait sur le sol. Sa surprise fut telle que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur rata un battement. Elle était figée, les yeux rivés sur le nom de la personne qui lui avait envoyé le message. Elle se releva d'un coup se demandant bêtement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Après les quelques secondes où son cerveau ne fut plus irrigué, elle revint à elle et appuya fébrilement sur la touche pour ouvrir sa messagerie.

 _#Vous dites vouloir m'aider Miss Swan mais vous n'êtes même pas à l'heure pour la dernière réunion de l'année._

-Oh bordel !

Elle avait complètement oublié le mail froid et dénué de toutes émotions que lui avait envoyé la Maire la veille. Un simple mot directif pour lui demander de la retrouver à 9h30 à la Mairie afin de clore les dépenses de l'année.

Quelle idée aussi de faire cela un 31 Décembre alors que presque personne ne travaillait ce jour là, notamment dans cette ville. Cela avait exaspéré la blonde mais dans un sens c'était un premier pas vers elle après toutes ces vaines tentatives pour attirer son attention. Un pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger, cependant elle devait avouer que cette demande l'intriguait. Cette réunion était l'occasion de lui parler en face à face sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit ou ne l'ignore royalement.

Elle sortit de son lit aussi vite qu'un diable de sa boite et attrapa le premier jean ainsi que le premier pull col roulé et t-shirt qu'elle trouva.

Après une douche rapide, elle dévala l'escalier et se précipita dans le salon. Elle eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour à ses parents et Henry avant de prendre sa veste en cuir rouge et de bougonner en quelques mots qu'elle était en retard. Snow arqua un sourcil et se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si important à la Mairie en ce jour de fête. Elle croisa les regards tout aussi surpris de David et Henry qui haussèrent simplement les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. La petite brune sourit de la ressemblance entre le père d'Emma et son petit-fils puis réalisa que Régina et sa fille s'était peut-être rabibochées. Dans un sens elle en serait ravie parce qu'elle sentait un mal-être chez Emma. Elle avait vu ses regards à Noël, elle n'était pas idiote : Régina lui manquait ou Emma s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir fait du mal involontairement. Elle n'était pas sur pour la première hypothèse mais sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière les réactions de sa fille envers son ancienne belle-mère, cependant c'était bien trop surréaliste pour qu'elle ne l'accepte totalement.

Et en même temps Snow se disait que beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis la fin de la première malédiction.

Emma descendit quatre par quatre les marches et s'engouffra dans sa voiture jaune avant de s'élancer vers le bureau du Maire.

Ce n'était pas bien parti pour que cela s'arrange, surtout si elle arrivait en retard.

Mais pourquoi voulait-elle autant parler de tout cela avec Régina et même s'excuser ? Pourquoi le bonheur, la vie, les larmes retenues de cette femme l'avaient-elle touché à ce point ?

.

OoOoO

.

Régina jouait avec le bout de son stylo plume noir, le tapant contre ses lèvres comme si elle réfléchissait alors qu'elle avait la tête complètement ailleurs. Vers tout autre chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec les clôtures de l'année.

Elle repensait à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Henry. Celle de ne plus utiliser la magie. Pourtant il serait très simple de supprimer ceux qui la gênaient en un simple claquement de doigts.

Néanmoins c'était un passé révolu, elle n'était plus cette femme. D'ailleurs qui était-elle devenue ? La Maire d'une ville créée de toute pièce, la mère adoptive d'un garçon curieux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celle vers qui l'on se tournait quand il se passait quelque chose en ville, vers qui on pointait un doigt accusateur quand les choses dérapaient ?

Dans tout cela elle n'était plus cette reine, crainte et vengeresse. Elle avait appris à aimer, à ouvrir son cœur. Elle avait connue la peine, la douleur physique et la trahison. Elle s'était laissé guider par cette nouvelle relation qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagée auparavant. Parce qu'elle voulait enfin avoir ce qu'on lui avait toujours soustrait. Mais curieusement, elle ne pensait pas à Robin. Elle, qui avait toujours désiré une personne avec du répondant, attentionné certes mais qui ne cessait de la surprendre, de raviver la flamme qui sommeillait en elle, une personne à sa hauteur. Et après réflexion ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de l'homme des bois.

Aussi fou que cela puisse être cette personne pourrait très bien être Emma Swan. Mais dans sa tête c'était tout bonnement impensable.

Pas le fait que ce soit une femme, mais _cette_ femme.

Quelques fois elle rêvait de son passé, de ce temps ou elle chevauchait Rocinante. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille amoureuse, désireuse d'aventure et de liberté. Son passé l'avait forgé, elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Cette femme forte et respectée, qui ne se serait pas laisser faire, n'aurait pas baissé les bras et se serait battu pour ce qu'elle chérissait. Alors en avait-elle vraiment envie ?

Emma avait longtemps frappé à sa porte, au manoir, au bureau, allant même jusqu'à venir dans son caveau pour s'excuser. Elle, l'ignorait le plus possible et prétextait être occupé ou absente mais en réalité elle restait le plus souvent derrière la porte se demandant si elle lui en voulait vraiment et ce qui l'avait le plus blessé. Le retour de Marianne ou la trahison d'Emma, qui avait cru bien faire encore une fois. Comment devait-elle réagir entre ce que lui disait ses principes et ses sentiments ? Et quels sentiments ?

Robin était revenue vers elle peu de temps après, mais rien ne sera comme avant malgré ses belles paroles. Il avait choisi sa femme et même s'il changeait d'avis, Régina se demandait si elle-même avait envie de tout ça, d'une vie à ses cotés, d'une vie de partage entre cette femme qu'il aimait toujours et l'amour nouveau qu'il ressentait pour l'ancienne Reine.

Elle-même ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais su en réalité. C'était nouveau, c'était bien, c'était passionnel mais après qu'y avait-il de plus ?

En une fraction de seconde tout avait basculé. Elle avait été déçue et sa vision du futur s'était floutée se posant des questions à laquelle elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans une relation sans s'écouter, une relation qui lui montrait l'illusion d'une fin heureuse. Et puis quelle fin heureuse ? Dans ce monde tout comme dans le sien la fin n'était autre que la mort, le plus souvent l'un des deux partaient en premier, laissant l'autre déchiré. Elle ne comprenait pas toutes les subtilités de ce monde mais celle-là était semblable à ce qu'elle avait connu, elle l'avait saisit rien qu'à la mort de Neal.

Alors autant essayer de vivre heureux tout au long de sa vie. Sa réflexion la fit sourire et lever les yeux au ciel, c'était une phrase qu'aurait pu dire Snow, l'éternelle optimiste.

Pour oublier, comprendre peut-être, elle avait préféré s'enfermer dans le peu de travail qu'elle se trouvait plutôt que d'assumer ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là, face à Emma. Cette soudaine déception à son égard, cette haine contenue qui était remontée à la surface comme un fléau gangrenant son cœur. Partagée entre la rage et le désir de tout envoyer balader, de ne plus être obligée de faire face à sa dure réalité. Parce que son monde, bien que bancale, s'était encore une fois écroulé à cause de la Sauveuse.

La colère était son refuge, et pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait envoyé ce mail après toutes ses semaines d'ignorance. Elle avait eu la soudaine envie de revoir Emma. Sa fierté lui refusait de lui pardonner mais malgré tout son cœur lui révéler bien d'autre chose. Au final Emma enrichissait ses pensées et faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer indéfiniment. Rien que pour Henry qui l'avait tanné pour qu'elle écoute les excuses de sa mère biologique, lui révélant par la même occasion qu'Emma était plus attristée qu'elle ne l'aurait crue.

-Régina…

Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard prostré sur des papiers qu'elle ne lisait même plus, elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée d'Emma qui était encore rentrée sans son autorisation.

-Je vois que vous ne changez pas entre vos manières et votre retard, argua la brune en ne prenant même pas la peine de relever les yeux.

Emma s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas décidé et posa ses mains sur le bureau du Maire toujours impassible.

-Oui je suis en retard mais étant donné que tu ne prends même plus la peine de me parler et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je me presserais.

-Parce que je vous l'ai demandé Miss _Swan_. Je reste votre patronne, rétorqua la brune sèchement, ignorant toujours le regard qu'elle sentait posé sur elle, ce regard qui la faisait étrangement tressaillir.

-Pas de "Miss Swan", pas de ça après tout ce que nous avons traversé, lança la blonde d'une voix grave et tremblante, sûrement dû à l'énervement.

Régina étonnée par le ton de sa voix releva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard déterminé de la blonde. Oui, elles avaient traversé énormément de chose et s'étaient considérablement rapprochées mais pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle comme un aveu ?

-Nous sommes là pour clore les différents dossiers de l'année alors commençons, éluda-t-elle en lui désignant la table où reposait les fameux dossiers.

Régina se leva et s'assit à l'une des chaises de la grande table. Emma l'avait suivie du regard, les sourcils froncés, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle voulait comprendre et soulager sa conscience. Elle se redressa et choisit la chaise juste à côté de la brune, alors que celle-ci l'attendait patiemment pour commencer. Sans vraiment le vouloir elle effleura la jambe de Régina qui se crispa au contacte du jean contre ses bas. Cette dernière avait gardé ses lunettes et s'affairait à détailler attentivement les données de l'année sachant qu'avec leurs différents voyages et mésaventures elles étaient légèrement faussées. Devant les yeux du Shérif, la maire mit ses cheveux sur le côté découvrant une partie de sa nuque. Elle parlait à voix haute, énumérait les coûts engagés pour la restauration de la ville, tandis qu'Emma n'écoutait pas un seul mot et ne retenait pas un seul chiffre de cet amas de calcul inintéressant. Elle ne pouvait se détourner d'elle et de ces quelques manières si banales mais qui, venant d'elle, étaient plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Comme quand elle jouait avec ses cheveux, mordillait distraitement le bout de son stylo ou encore remettait l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Emma secoua la tête énergiquement et provoqua un regard en coin furtif de sa patronne avant de se ressaisir. Elle n'était pas là pour rester en pamoison devant sa beauté mais voulait parler de leur dispute et de son mutisme depuis plusieurs semaines, en revanche elle savait qu'en parler directement renfermerait Régina sur elle-même.

-Alors dites-moi Madame le Maire, quelles sont vos résolutions pour l'année à venir ?

Régina se stoppa nette, surprise par la question de la jeune femme. Elle qui s'attendait à avoir des excuses ou un discours concernant un quelconque comportement déplaisant, elle se surprit à apprécier ce changement de sujet bien que tout de même sur ses gardes. Puis il faut dire qu'elle trouvait Emma particulièrement étrange.

-Des résolutions ?

-Eh bien oui, sourit tendrement la blonde, dans notre monde lorsque nous fêtons la fin de l'année nous faisons des résolutions, enfin de manière générale. En gros des souhaits, des buts que nous nous donnons pour l'année à venir…

-Je vois, et quel genre de but ou de souhait ? demanda la brune désormais bien plus intéressé que par ses pourcentages.

Elle croisa alors le regard amusé d'Emma.

-Cela peut aller d'un but professionnel à quelque chose de plus personnel ou de plus intime. Mais je vois que ça t'intéresse, taquina-t-elle.

-Non et nous devrions continuer au lieu de parler de ce genre de futilité.

Emma perdit son sourire taquin et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire quelque fois. Et oubliait souvent que l'ancienne Reine était à prendre avec des pincettes.

-J'ai envie qu'on prenne le temps de parler, s'empressa de dire la blonde pour ne pas perdre son attention.

Elle posa alors sa main sur l'avant bras de Régina qui détourna les yeux de sa feuille. Celle-ci observa ce rapprochement d'un œil suspect et vit la main se rétracter lentement. Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans les deux émeraudes qui avaient suivi le même cheminement qu'elle. Son attention soudaine était surprenante, l'atmosphère était pesante mais pourtant Régina n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable. C'était étrangement apaisant et elle réalisa que la magie même passive d'Emma n'y était pas pour rien. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs autant troublée par son geste que par le regard fixe et curieusement tendre de Régina.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? De mes résolutions ?

La brune ne savait pas pourquoi elle acceptait cette discussion sans queue ni tête, elle était surtout curieuse. Emma avait toujours titillé son intérêt et ce moment entre elles, ne dérogeait pas la règle.

-Oui, commençons par là.

-Je n'en ai pas Emma, soupira la brune, le regard dans le vague.

-Tu en as, forcément… pas que des buts ou des souhaits, tu as aussi et sûrement des désirs…

-Essayer de ne pas te tuer.

-Ah ah très drôle… heu tu es sérieuse là ?

-Et toi tu es naïve quelques fois, se moqua la brune, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Emma.

Celle-ci en fut même agréablement surprise.

-Bon alors plus sérieusement, continua la blonde.

Régina resta silencieuse et l'observa se perdant dans ses yeux clairs. Quel but, quel désir avait-elle désormais ? Retrouver Robin, vivre normalement, devenir meilleure ? La dernière solution était sans doute la plus plausible pour elle.

-Je crois que mes souhaits ne sont pas réalisables.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as droit à un bonheur comme les autres…

-Un bonheur que tu m'as arraché.

-N'y a-t-il vraiment que lui qui pourrait te rendre heureuse ? releva la blonde.

Régina interloquée resta muette et scruta Emma dont le regard était partagé entre la curiosité et une certaine tristesse.

-C'est ce qui était écrit…

-Où ? Qui a écrit ça ? Un auteur qui essaye de nous faire croire depuis l'enfance que les relations se terminent toujours bien ? Que l'amour véritable existe et donc que nous n'avons qu'une seule âme sœur sur terre ? Que nous pouvons être heureuse qu'avec une seule personne ?

-Je ne sais pas Emma, peut-être un auteur en effet mais la magie et tes parents le démontre… puis la poussière…

-Même si la magie est présente ici, même si j'ai pu le voir rien qu'en délivrant Henry du sort du sommeil, j'ai aussi compris qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Mes parents ce sont trouvés c'est vrai et rien ne peut les séparer. Mais nous ne sommes plus dans le royaume enchanté, tu n'es plus cette jeune femme en mal d'amour et tout as changé ! Il n'est pas le seul à t'être destinée ! Depuis quand tu te laisses persuadée par de telles idioties, s'énerva presque la blonde.

Régina arqua un sourcil face à sa soudaine colère et se redressa, montrant un regard plus tranchant.

-Des idioties ? Et bien je vois que tu en connais plus que je ne le pensais sur le sujet ! cracha-t-elle, amèrement. Alors qui pourrait me rendre heureuse à part Henry ? Hein ? Toi peut-être ? Toi la fille perdue des Charmants qui n'est même pas capable de dire ou de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent sauf quand elle perd cette personne ! Qui traîne avec un pirate endimanché et qui est la première à fuir dès qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien !

-Moi ? s'interloqua la blonde. Je… je ne sais pas… mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours essayé de faire et regardes-toi un peu avant de me juger ! Tu es jalouse de Killian et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, je suis sûre que tu serais incapable de m'en donner la raison !

-Il n'y a aucun rapport ! Je ne l'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais à apprécier un homme aussi faux que lui. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer !

-Et pourquoi tu ne me donnerais pas la _vraie_ raison ?

-Qu'essayes-tu de me faire dire ? Que je serais jalouse de votre couple ? Que je serais jalouse de lui parce qu'il...

Régina se coupa, les mots se bloquèrent dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle observait Emma qui avait détourné le regard réalisant soudainement ce que la blonde insinuait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, un poids nouveau oppressant son cœur. La brune baissa les yeux comme perdue dans ses pensées chaotiques.

-Je… écoutes j'essaye de t'aider Régina mais si tu le prends comme ça alors à quoi bon tout faire pour te montrer une autre voie pour ton futur, je sais que tu étais bien avec lui mais cela à toujours été compliqué. Je sais que c'est en partie ma faute si ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas le seul sur cette terre à t'aimer…

Emma fut aussi surprise que Régina par ses derniers mots, qui sonnaient comme une déclaration. Gênée et excédée elle se releva et se détourna pour partir mais fut arrêté par la main de Régina.

-Tu… nous n'avons pas terminé.

-Terminer quoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Je doute que c'était réellement pour que je t'aide à clore ses foutus dossiers.

-Et pour quel autre raison ? cracha la brune.

La blonde la toisa d'un regard plus peiné. Ce n'était pas de la compassion, ni de la pitié non elle était déçue.

-Je pensais que tu… je suis bête d'avoir eu l'illusion de croire que tu essayais maladroitement de me revoir. Je suis désolée pour ce que tu subis à cause de moi mais je crois que tu mérites quelqu'un qui ne te lâchera pas à la première occasion, qui n'a que toi dans le cœur. Une personne à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu dire tout ça ? Qui était-elle pour juger après tout ? La situation était entrain de prendre un tournant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre depuis le début de leur joute verbale mais elle savait que plus rien ne serait possible. Elle n'aurait que la place médiocre de Sauveuse ou de traître pour Régina. Alors qu'au fond elle aurait voulu être tellement plus.

Emma se libéra de l'emprise de la Maire et sans un regard se dirigea vers la sortie, sentant la honte et la gêne l'assaillir de plus en plus. La porte encore ouverte claqua devant ses yeux avant d'entendre le clic du verrou s'enclencher. Allait-elle lui faire du mal ? Se venger d'avoir détruit sa vie ?

-J'ai une résolution, un désir.

La blonde stupéfaite par la voix grave de la Maire se retourna. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la vision bien plus proche de Régina. Elle recula d'un pas mais alors qu'elle s'était déjà perdue dans le regard sombre et presque intrusif de la brune, elle sentit sans crier gare une main s'insérer dans sa cage thoracique et empoigner son cœur. Le souffle coupé elle ouvrit de grand yeux et comprit qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, qu'elle allait mourir de sa main. Alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler, elle fut surprise de se sentir apaisé lorsqu'elle aperçut une certaine douceur apparaître sur les traits de la brune. La sensation était troublante, elle avait encore du mal à respirer et sa vision devenait plus floue.

-Régina qu'est ce que tu…

Un doigt autoritaire se posa sur ses lèvres dans le but de lui couper la parole. Une chaleur alors étrangement réconfortante l'enivra et certaines émotions qu'elle essayait d'enfouir remontèrent une à une à la surface. La confrontant à une tempête intérieure qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à calmer, la renvoyant à ses doutes, ses tourments et ses désirs passés.

-Tu vois je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu m'avais laissé une chance, pourquoi tu avais cru en moi alors que même Henry s'était détournée à un moment donné. Certes tu es la sauveuse et tu voulais aussi me sauver mais il n'y avait pas que ça. J'ai eu peur de toi, et vois-tu je me rends compte que je t'ai autant détestée que désirée, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Désirée ?

Le doigt effleura ses lèvres et l'empêcha de répondre. Encore incapable de bouger, la main qui enserrait son cœur sans lui faire mal sortit délicatement de sa poitrine lui permettant de retrouver son souffle et sa vision. Et quelle vision plus déconcertante que les orbes noires et perçantes de la Maire.

-J'en sais plus sur ce que tu ressens maintenant.

Non elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle-même se refusait de voir depuis si longtemps.

Alors que Régina enleva son doigt des lèvres fines, sa main se perdit dans les boucles blondes. Emma laissa dériver son regard sur les lèvres attrayantes, avant de revenir se plonger dans ses yeux. Elle était pétrifiée, pas de peur mais d'envie. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et toute sa raison s'était envolée avec la voix envoûtante et le regard intimidant de la brune. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement discret quand les lèvres de Régina effleurèrent les siennes, elle ne put se détourner quand son souffle longea sa mâchoire. Les yeux clos elle sentait sa respiration plus précipitée, son cœur se gonfler, ses jambes à deux doigts de se dérober quand elle entendit les mots qui mit alors tous ses sens en éveils.

-Embrasse-moi.

Elle en avait eu envie dans ses rêves, dans ses désirs les plus fous, tous ceux qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis si longtemps. Elle remonta alors sa main, effleura de ses doigts la nuque de la brune pour attraper ses cheveux.

-Emma…

Elle était incapable de dire si tout cela était la réalité ou le fruit de son imagination. Si elle n'avait tout simplement pas perdue la raison mais elle empoigna légèrement la douce chevelure ébène et retrouva les yeux de Régina. Le désir prit le pas sur le reste. Elle ne voyait que les lèvres rouge sang qui s'étiraient en un sourire presque carnassier.

Son cœur allait imploser, son sang influait dans son organe vital et un frison parcourut agréablement toute sa colonne jusqu'à ses reins pour la faire frémir de désir.

-Emma ?

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres quand le sourire s'effaça brusquement.

-Miss Swan !

La voix était bien plus lointaine, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle était face à la porte ouverte, la main de Régina toujours sur son poignet pour la retenir de partir. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passé ? Ce n'était qu'une vision, un fantasme. Elle était perdue et n'osait même pas se retourner au risque de croiser les orbes noires de la Maire. Mais ce fut une pression sur son poignet qui l'obligea à le faire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Régina était autant intriguée qu'inquiétée devant le teint pâle de la blonde mais fut d'autant plus perplexe quand celle-ci croisa son regard une fraction de seconde et que des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

-J'ai senti ta magie, qu'as-tu fait Emma ?

-Rien… je…

-Tu ?

-Je dois y aller.

Emma se retourna sans un regard pour Régina de peur que ses yeux ou ses rougeurs ne la trahissent encore et se volatilisa dans un nuage blanchâtre sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle laissa la Maire au milieu de son bureau en proie à encore plus de question. La magie d'Emma planait dans l'air, un mélange troublant de désir et de douceur qui s'insinua presque sur sa peau lui donnant des frissons avant que cette Magie ne s'évapore.

La Sauveuse ne lui disait pas tout, ses mots lui restèrent en tête et si elle devait alors avoir des résolutions, la première serait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout elle avait juste eu l'impulsion de rattraper Emma pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et celle-ci lui avait envoyé une vague de chaleur étrangement douce mais aussi terriblement enivrante.

Qu'est ce que cela représentait ? Que voulait dire ses mots ? Et pourquoi les battements de son cœur étaient si rapides ?

.

OoOoO

.

Emma réapparue dans une chambre qu'elle reconnue comme étant l'une du Granny's. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour d'horizon que du bruit dans la salle de bain l'attira. La porte s'ouvrit et une nuée de vapeur ainsi qu'une grande brune en sortit à peine recouverte par sa serviette de bain.

-Oh putain ! sursauta Ruby une main sur sa poitrine. Mais Emma qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Non mais ça te prends souvent de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ?

-Heu… non… je… pardon…

-Vu ta pâleur je sens que quelque chose cloche, supposa-t-elle, une mou suspicieuse. Assis-toi et on en parle...

-Tu… tu vas rester comme ça ? demanda timidement la blonde.

-Ah oui... je vais m'habiller quand même…

Ruby se rapprocha de sa commode et récupérera ses sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un ensemble alors que la blonde l'air hagard prit place sur le lit. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit Ruby se faufiler dans la salle de bain pour se changer, qu'elle reprit ses esprits et regarda les alentours lascivement. Elle qui avait fait quelques progrès avec ses pouvoirs se retrouvait à perdre le contrôle par deux fois en quelques minutes d'intervalles. Ses émotions en étaient sûrement la cause et c'était une vraie calamité. Cette sensation de perdre pied était encore présente alors qu'elle réalisa que ses émotions mêlées à sa magie avait dû provoquer cette vision déstabilisante. Comment expliquer cela ? Régina la mettait vraiment dans des états pas possibles. Et pourquoi Ruby ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était son amie et la seule à qui elle pouvait éventuellement se confier, si elle n'avait pas gardé de son ancienne vie la fâcheuse manie de parler à tord et à travers.

-Bon tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre à cette heure si ? demanda la louve en sortant de la salle de bain tout en se coiffant.

Emma qui était partie très loin dans ses réflexions sursauta, elle en avait presque oublié ou elle était.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, ma magie a agis pour moi je crois.

-Hum alors soit tu voulais voir mon corps de rêve soit tu voulais me parler… vu ta tête je pense que tu voulais me parler, ricana la brune.

-Oui…

-Je t'écoute.

-Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai en ce moment…

-Dit moi n'y aurait-il pas un certain Hook ou une certaine Régina Mills dans l'histoire ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Hook ?

-Parce qu'il est venu hier me demander si je savais ce que tu avais ces derniers temps. A vrai dire je suis aussi intriguée que lui…

-Régina… souffla la blonde.

-Si ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre, plaisanta Ruby.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? s'énerva Emma les sourcils froncé.

-Ne t'énerve pas mais tes préoccupations actuelles sont surtout centrées sur eux et j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très bien depuis le retour de Marianne.

-Elle…

-Elle t'en veut encore ? Cela te touche plus que tu ne le voudrais ?

-C'est pas ça enfin si mais… Emma soupira et se sentait soudain démunie et complètement perdue.

Devait-elle vraiment se confier et parler de ce qu'il venait de ce passé ?

-Cette situation m'affecte plus que je ne le voudrais.

-Tu voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse et c'est tout à ton honneur.

-Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je suis avec elle je ne contrôle plus rien, pourtant cela n'a jamais été le cas avant, j'arrivais à maîtriser à peu prés ce que je ressentais mais je crois que ce que j'ai fait a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

Ruby fronça les sourcils et comprit que cette histoire était bien plus grosse qu'il n'y paraissait. La relation des deux mères d'Henry avait toujours été un mystère pour elle. Leurs joutes verbales et cette obsession qu'elles avaient développée avant la fin de la malédiction n'était pas simplement pour remettre l'autre à sa place. Elles s'étaient rapprochées au point de se mettre à nue lors de leurs déchirants adieux qui avait séparé Emma et Henry de leur famille.

Depuis peu Ruby s'était mise en retrait mais n'avait jamais cessé d'observer ses amis et son environnement en général, trouvant cela amusant de les voir agir et ce jour là, cette fameuse dispute l'avait intriguée.

-Tu as pu revoir Régina ?

-Oui, ce matin.

-Oh… je comprends mieux ton arrivée inopinée. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… j'ai… rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'aurai pas du venir et t'embêter avec ça.

Emma se leva et allait sortir quand Ruby la retint par le bras. Cela devenait une manie qu'on la retienne de la sorte.

-Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire Emma mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin.

Emma opina et ouvrit la porte de la chambre quand une voix la stoppa.

-Ce soir c'est la nouvelle année, cela te dirais d'aller boire un coup entre fille au _Rabbit Hole_ ?

La blonde scruta quelques secondes son amie et lui sourit puis acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête. Une soirée entre amies lui ferait sans doute du bien.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au Granny's afin de prendre le déjeuné qu'elle avait raté. A son arrivée elle aperçut Hook au bar sur le point de commander des pâtisseries, sûrement pour les lui offrir. Ne voulant pas avoir affaire à lui elle se détourna prestement avant qu'il ne l'aperçoit, mais la voix charmeuse du pirate l'arrêta et lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es là ! Moi qui me demandais si tu n'avais pas tout simplement disparu de Storybrooke.

-Eh bien non je n'ai pas disparu comme tu peux le voir.

Hook haussa un sourcil et attrapa la main de sa dulcinée pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Emma se laissa faire mais ne ressentant rien mit fin rapidement au baiser.

-Tu es sur que ça va, _love_ ?

-Je... oui ça va.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression... depuis ta dispute avec Régina tu m'évites. Je pensais qu'on avait franchi un cap et puis même que tu me parlerais de ce qui te tracasse.

Ruby fit discrètement son apparition restant à une distance correcte pour observer son amie, toujours intriguée par son comportement.

Emma lâcha la main du pirate et évita son regard inquisiteur quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans tout le Dinner. Les talons qui claquèrent sur le carrelage ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne. La blonde releva les yeux et son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine quand elle croisa les orbes sombres de Régina qui l'observait d'une façon curieuse. A vrai dire Emma était incapable de lire ce qu'il y avait en cet instant dans les yeux de la Maire. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, ce temps où les deux femmes s'observaient l'une et l'autre attendant qu'une des deux engagent un geste. Et c'est Régina qui fit un pas vers elle pour s'arrêter brusquement quand Hook se mit entre elles face à la blonde.

-Emma ?

-Écoutes Killian, j'ai besoin de temps.

-Mais tu disais...

-Tout ça c'est trop rapide pour moi, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses seule.

Régina n'en perdait pas une seule miette à la fois troublé par ce revirement de situation soudaine et submergée par un élan nouveau. Un espoir. Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait au juste ?

Emma contourna le pirate et passa auprès de Régina sans la regarder, ni même lui parler. La brune aurait voulu la retenir encore une fois, mais pas devant tous ces gens, pas tant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre elles.

L'insistance, les interventions à répétitions de la Sauveuse pour s'excuser, lui manquait. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle sache ce qu'avait vu ou ressenti Emma dans son bureau.

La porte se referma laissant Hook décontenancé au milieu de la pièce et Régina perdue dans ses pensées.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

La voix masculine plus proche d'elle lui fit relever les yeux vers Hook, croisant un regard tout aussi glacial qu'inquiet.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai quelques choses à voir là dedans ? Cela n'est en aucun cas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur.

-Si vous n'aviez pas réagi aussi excessivement elle...

-Ne me donnez pas de leçon Hook, argua la Maire d'une voix grave. Elle n'est pas une victime dans cette histoire et ce sont nos affaires, cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas !

-Alors réglez-les !

Hook se faufila prestement par la porte de sortie pour disparaître avant de recevoir les foudres de la Maire qui le regardait avec mépris. Comment osez-t-il ? Pourtant il n'avait pas tord dans un sens. Cette situation ambiguë était épuisante.

-Un café Madame le Maire ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'être prise au dépourvue par les autres.

-Oui, s'il-vous-plait.

Ruby passa derrière le bar et servit un café à Régina qui prenait place sur l'une des chaises hautes.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Depuis quand pensez-vous que j'aurai la soudaine envie de me confier à vous ?

-Oh qui ne tente rien n'a rien, rétorqua la grande brune avec un clin d'œil.

Régina roula des yeux et but une gorgé de son café.

-Ce soir il y a une soirée au _Rabbit Hole_ pour le nouvel an, vous nous ferez l'honneur d'être présente ?

-Et pourquoi donc j'irais dans un tel endroit ? Bruyant, remplie d'alcoolique et des pires crapules de la ville.

-Pour fêter la nouvel année et puis... Emma y sera.

Régina écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Elle observa la brune qui s'affairait à essuyer quelques verres d'un air sérieux.

-Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

-J'ai juste eu l'impression quand je l'ai vu ce matin et quand je vous vois que vous avez besoin de vous parler.

-Pourquoi j'ai cette infime conviction que cette fichue ville s'est liguée contre moi aujourd'hui, murmura la Maire.

-Cela nous touche plus que vous ne le pensez. Alors vous viendrez ?

-Hors de question, sur ce, bonne journée Miss Lucas.

Régina finit son café et s'échappa prestement du Dinner. Ruby ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si Régina avait refusé, elle était sûre que l'information cruciale qu'elle voulait délivrer avait été assimilée par la Maire.

Cette soirée sera sûrement plus intéressante qu'elle ne l'aurait crue de prime abord.

.

OoOoO

.

Emma était allongée sur son lit les mains sur son ventre. Hook avait essayé de s'imposer encore une fois mais il n'avait fait que recevoir la porte du loft dans le nez. David l'appréciait mais quand sa fille lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le laisser rentrée alors celui-ci remplit avec joie son rôle de papa protecteur. Henry était sorti pour retrouvée Grace et les autres adolescents de la ville afin de s'amuser dans la neige. Lui permettant de se retrouver avec elle-même pour réfléchir.

Elle repensa à sa vision, à ce qu'elle avait alors ressenti en cet instant, à cette chaleur, aux lèvres de Régina et à cette envie de les posséder. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait eu cette envie et pourtant elle l'avait oublié. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis leur rencontre qu'elle n'avait pas laissé de place à ses désirs. Le baiser et la mort de Graham, puis Neal était revenue pour disparaître à nouveau, Hook s'était rapproché d'elle, ensuite Robin était arrivé et plus le temps passait plus elle enfouissait inconsciemment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Régina au fond de son cœur, le fermant à double tour.

Elle aussi l'avait peut-être autant détestée que désirée.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La voix fluette de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa la petite brune qui s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

-C'est Régina, c'est ça ?

Emma baissa les yeux et opina lentement de la tête.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputées ?

-On est sûrement voué à se battre.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Emma tourna la tête prestement vers sa mère et la scruta d'un air perplexe.

-Régina a changé au contact d'Henry tout comme au tien. Et, elle n'est pas la seule.

La blonde se releva et se reposa sur ses coudes, de plus en plus curieuse par les paroles de sa mère.

-Tu dis que j'ai changé aussi grâce à elle ?

-Tu t'es ouverte je dirais, tu as pris tes responsabilités, tu reste distante mais regarde tu as réussi à ouvrir ton cœur à Killian.

-Je ne crois pas que je l'aime, sortit d'un coup la blonde sans réfléchir, le regard dans le vague.

Sa mère l'observa ravie de l'avoir amenée la où elle voulait. Son comportement envers Hook montrait un malaise et ce n'était pas qu'une question de culpabilité envers Régina.

-Mais tu l'apprécies.

-Oui, c'est un bon ami sur qui je peux compter.

-Pourquoi tu t'es lancée dans cette relation à sens unique alors ?

Emma soupira et retomba sur le matelas cette échange lui rappela les premiers temps à Storybrooke, quand elle ne savait pas que cette petite brune était sa mère. Quand elles n'étaient que des amies et qu'elles se confiaient l'une à l'autre. Enfin c'était surtout Snow qui se confiait au final.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est... plaisant. Agréable de se sentir aimer.

-Mais ne voudrais-tu pas être aimé par une personne que tu aimes, toi aussi ?

-Si bien sûr mais aussi cruel que cela puisse être je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Killian.

-Doooonc tu aimes quelqu'un mais tu as peur que ce soit à sens unique ?

Emma se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et détourna les yeux alors que sa mère lui faisait un sourire nié, à la limite navrant.

-Je... non, enfin... Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse, si ce n'est pas avec Killian alors tant pis. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre je m'en fiche, tant que tu es bien avec cette personne.

Son optimisme était aussi déconcertant qu'exaspérant mais la réconforta. Emma se demandait si voir sa fille avec une autre femme et surtout Régina Mills perpétuerait cet optimisme.

-Et si c'est avec une femme ?

-Oh... heu et bien pour ma part je n'ai jamais été attiré par une femme même si je trouve que Régina est une très belle personne, déclara-t-elle l'air songeur, elle sourit alors en entendant le hoquet de surprise de sa fille. Je sais que cela pouvait arriver dans le royaume enchantée mais cela se faisait dans la discrétion. En revanche dans votre monde c'est monnaie courante maintenant.

-On dirait que tu parles de ça comme si c'était dépassé ou au contraire, un truc à la mode, ricana la blonde.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parle autant après tout on aime qui on veut. Si tu es amoureuse d'une femme et bien je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher. Puis je sens que tu m'enverrais sur les roses si je le faisais.

-Possible. Mais de toute façon je ne suis pas... lesbienne.

-Et moi je ne suis pas vraiment institutrice, tout ça ce sont des étiquettes. Tu es qui tu es c'est tout.

Emma se mit à sourire, elle avait même envie de rire de cette surprenante conversation.

-Alors dis-moi tu es intéressée par une femme en particulier ? minauda Snow.

-Je... oui je crois, enfin j'ai toujours été plus ou moins attiré par elle. Le temps à fait que j'ai oublié cette attirance, mais récemment un événement est survenu et je me suis tout repris en plein visage comme une évidence.

-Je la connais ?

-Hum... non, mentit Emma en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

C'était idiot de mentir au sujet de Régina alors que Snow était l'une des personnes qui la connaissait le plus dans cette ville. Elle n'en dirait sûrement pas plus de peur que sa mère comprenne de qui elle parlait et n'en fasse une crise cardiaque.

-Comment est-elle ?

L'image de Régina s'incrusta sur les pupilles d'Emma qui émit un sourire à la limite de la béatitude. Depuis quand elle se laissait aller à de telles exagérations. Elle ne contrôla pas ses pensées qui dérivèrent sur la promiscuité qu'elle avait eue avec la Maire plus tôt dans la journée.

-Elle est... d'une beauté saisissante, lâcha la blonde oubliant qu'elle parlait à sa mère.

-Mais encore ?

-Elle a l'allure d'une Reine.

Première bourde, ou deuxième si on compte sa première réponse. Elle avait envie de disparaître de honte dans les plumes de son oreiller.

-C'est un jeu c'est ça, il faut que je pose les bonnes questions pour que tu me répondes et que tu m'en dises plus sur elle ?

Elle aurait pu en profiter pour répondre qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler et s'enfuir de sa chambre mais elle était étrangement bien plus loin mentalement. Déjà partie dans ses souvenirs, des flashs de Régina à plusieurs périodes de sa vie, des regards qui ne trompent pas sur ses intentions qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, des moments qu'elle avait oublié et pourtant si précieux.

-C'est une tête de mule avec un caractère aussi acéré que des lames de rasoir. Elle est terriblement exaspérante et si surprenante. Elle ne montre qu'un visage dur et pourtant il cache une certaine sensibilité et douceur que peu de gens arrive à apercevoir. Elle porte en elle des cicatrices qui la rendent touchante. Elle a cette petite chose qui fait que quand elle s'énerve quelques fois on a plus envie de sourire et de l'embrasser que de prendre ses jambes à son cou, bien qu'elle peut être effrayante. Elle a un physique à en faire rougir n'importe qui et ça elle le sait, au point de s'en servir. Parce qu'elle est incroyablement envoûtante, charmeuse et un brin manipulatrice. Chaque geste est délivré avec sensualité qu'on ne peut la regarder sans en ressentir une certaine gêne.

-Eh bah… tu es bel et bien amoureuse !

-Non... je… balbutia Emma les joues en feu.

-Sait-elle que tu es intéressée ?

-Non, si… enfin je ne crois pas.

-Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ?

-C'est presque sur que ce ne sera pas réciproque, elle me déteste.

Le mot de trop pensa Emma. Snow se leva et allait sortir quand elle se retourna vers sa fille.

-Je connais assez Régina pour savoir qu'elle ne te déteste pas ou du moins ce n'est plus le cas. Tu l'intrigues, tu la canalise et c'est tout aussi troublant pour elle. Je me surprends moi-même à te dire cela mais peut-être que tu devrais te dévoiler avant que Robin ne retente sa chance, conseilla la brunette avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de sortir de la chambre.

Non seulement elle l'avait grillé en beauté mais en plus cette révélation ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était de nouveau sur ses coudes à observer la porte de sa chambre et à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle retrouver Régina et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait au risque de se prendre un misérable vent ou se taire et laisser passer sa chance ?

Ce qui l'enthousiasmait tout compte fait c'était cette soirée qui l'attendait. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle devait faire avec cet amas de sentiments qui pullulait son cœur au moins elle avait une résolution pour l'année qui arrivait : Séduire Régina.

Du moins si elle se retrouvait de nouveau en sa présence.

Elle en rit tellement c'était absurde car la Maire ne se laisserait pas séduire facilement. Et Emma n'était pas une séductrice née mais plutôt un éléphant maladroit dans un magasin de porcelaine.

.

OoOoO

.

-Hors de question que tu mettes ton jean et ton fichue débardeur ! Emma je veux te voir en robe ou sinon je vais chercher Snow pour qu'elle t'oblige à porter une robe de princesse !

-Ok ok… mais je te jure que si Leroy me drague alors qu'il est bourré je te fais bouffer ta cape de chaperon rouge !

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Oh que si ma belle !

-Ok je serais ton garde du corps pour la soirée, rassura Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ? demanda Emma en se dandinant dans une robe rouge moulante au décolleté ravageur.

-Pour te changer les idées.

-Ah oui…

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si Hook est là ?

-Oh je pense qu'il sera là vu la porte qu'il s'est prise dans le nez par mon père.

-Une vraie briseuse de cœur. Et si Régina est là ?

Emma était entrain d'enfiler ses bas quand elle se figea les yeux ronds.

-Régina ? Elle… non elle ne viendra pas.

-Je ne sais pas mais elle sait qu'il y a une soirée.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

-Moi oh bah rien mais elle a le droit de s'amuser, elle aussi. Allez bouges-toi qu'on aille se grignoter un truc avant d'aller boire un verre.

-Hum je suis bientôt prête, affirma la blonde en se postant devant son miroir pour finir de se préparer.

Snow avait bien fait de parler de ce qu'elle avait apprit d'Emma. Ruby avait attendu avec impatience cette fin de journée pour mettre en œuvre son "plan". Elle espérait que Tink ait réussi à faire changer d'avis Régina, mais la louve sentait que la Maire ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

Que ce soit Ruby ou Tink elles avaient été emballé par ce "plan" devenu leur nouvelle résolution pour entamer une bonne année : faire en sorte que les deux femmes s'avoue leurs sentiments et finissent cette année ensemble.

.

OoOoO

.

-C'est hors de question !

-Allez Régina sors de ton manoir et accompagne moi à la soirée !

-Tink je te tolère mais si tu insistes je te vire à coup de pied aux fesses.

-Oh tout de suite la violence ! Régina tu vas sentir le renfermé à force de rester cloîtrée chez toi !

-Je ne te permets pas ! s'insurgea la Maire.

-Tu me dois bien ça après ce que tu m'as fait.

-Oh bien sûr voila que tu me sors les vieilles histoires pour me faire du chantage ! Puis pour ce que m'a apporté ta fichue poussière de lutin franchement, je ne te remercie pas.

-Grâce à moi ta passé du bon temps et tu t'es ouverte à l'amour alors maintenant fait pas ta névrosée et vient passer une bonne soirée à mes côtés.

-Je te déteste !

-C'est une façon de me dire merci ?

-Sors de chez moi avant que je te transforme en crapaud.

-Herk… bon on se retrouve devant le _Rabbit Hole_ pour 22h30 et ne me poses pas de lapin !

-Oui oui, soupira la Maire en lançant sa main à la volée, elle observa la blondinette partir et se leva de son canapé.

Après avoir bu son verre de vin rouge cul sec, elle le laissa dans la cuisine et gravit les marches vers l'étage afin de se préparer pour cette soirée qu'elle redoutait plus qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'Emma serait là. Parce qu'elle avait envie se sortir de son enfermement qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

C'était là l'occasion rêvée d'en savoir plus sur le comportement de son Shérif. Elle sourit à l'idée que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à courir après la blonde car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais elle jouerait de sa prestance.

.

OoOoO

.

-Wow Em' t'es… canon… dans s'te ro… be !

-Couchez Leroy ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, gronda la louve alors que la blonde riait de bon cœur derrière elle.

-Grrr… sa... le… toutou, tenta de dire le nain alcoolisé alors qu'il s'enfuyait déjà vers le fond du bar.

-Sale quoi ? Non mais viens-là que je te …

-Rub' c'est bon il est partie… tu sais comment il est quand il a bu.

-Ouai... bon à nous les shooter !

-Tu es folle, constata la blonde, amusé.

-Ouai mais je suis sûre que tu aimes ça, ricana la louve.

Elles s'installèrent à une table avec leurs cocktails respectif et deux shooter. Emma observa les alentours d'un œil alerte craignant tout de même de tomber sur le pirate et elle n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça en plus.

La soirée était plutôt agréable, la musique entrainante et diversifiée variait les plaisirs, l'alcool coulé à flot mais pas trop pour Emma qui voulait rester tout de même nette espérant toujours inconsciemment voir la brune passé la porte. Ruby l'avait abandonnée à son triste sort pour danser au milieu de la piste avec un homme qu'elle reconnue comme étant l'un des barmans du bar et aussi le lapin d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Curieux mélange.

-Emma ?

Elle ne fût pas surprise de voir Hook apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Killian ?

-Je veux comprendre ! Tu me dis que tu veux que je te laisse seule, ton père me ferme la porte au nez et je te retrouve ici avec Ruby. Tu m'expliques ?

-Ecoute Killian, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as beaucoup évolué et je suis honorée que ce soit en partie grâce à moi mais… je ne peux pas continuer à te mentir.

-Me mentir ?

-Je t'apprécie, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas de sentiment amoureux envers toi.

-Mais ça va venir, des fois il faut du temps…

-Non… je ne veux pas te faire du mal alors je préfère te dire la vérité. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ?! s'écria presque le pirate.

Au même moment les portes du bar s'ouvrirent et deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Une petite blonde qu'Emma reconnue comme étant Tink et, bien qu'elle n'en revenait pas, elle aperçut derrière elle une femme brune moulée dans une robe bleu nuit dont le tissus s'ouvrait derrière de telle sorte à laisser entrevoir son dos. Perché sur une paire de botte noire, Régina n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant d'Emma ni même celui plus intrigué du pirate. Il observa alors Emma puis la Maire avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de revenir sur la blonde.

-Non.

-Quoi non ? demanda Emma qui s'était enfin détournée de la brune.

-C'est… elle… Régina !

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne comprenais pas ton comportement mais c'est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Tu es amoureuse de …

La main qui se plaqua alors sur la bouche du pirate le fit taire avant qu'Emma ne le sermonne d'un regard autoritaire.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tous les bourrés de Storybrooke le sachent.

Un crochet vint se poser sur son bras en signe d'acceptation. Plus rassurée, elle libéra le brun.

-Je suis désolée, c'est compliqué et …

-Écoute je ne peux pas trop rivaliser avec elle, sauf si j'ai la soudaine envie de me faire arracher le cœur ou de perdre la seule main qu'il me reste, donc je me contenterais d'être ton ami ou un amant si un jour ça te manque…

Emma le frappa d'un coup poing à l'épaule bien placé qui eut pour effet de faire rire le brun.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Bon bah je vais te laisser avec Madame le Maire moi je vais me soûler en essayant de trouver un moyen de te récupérer, il lui fit un signe de la main et se rapprocha du bar, noyant sa peine dans une pinte de bière.

Elle ne savait pas si ces derniers mots étaient de l'humour ou ses prochaines résolutions mais elle se sentait légèrement coupable de le voir ainsi. Debout près de sa table elle observa la piste et aperçut alors Ruby en train de danser avec Tink. Elle haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de se détourner vers le bar ou elle vit la belle brune siroter un cocktail.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, remit sa robe et son décolleté en place ainsi que ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Régina qui faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

-Eh bien je ne pensais pas vous voir dans ce genre d'endroit Madame le Maire. Vous êtes sublime, fit Emma d'une voix plus charmeuse que d'accoutumée.

-Merci. Une envie de fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit.

-Oh et vous ne dansez pas ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de cavalier digne de ce nom.

-Et une cavalière ? demanda la blonde se surprenant elle-même par tant d'audace.

Régina un léger sourire sur les lèvres l'observa de la tète aux pieds. Cette femme arrivait toujours à la surprendre, elle lui avait quasiment couru après, pour l'ignorer ensuite et voila qu'elle lui proposait une danse. Soit elle avait un problème psychologique, soit elle soupçonnait que la Sauveuse avait un faible pour elle. Elle avait envie d'en rire tellement la situation lui été démente et pourtant elle était curieusement tentée de se laisser faire. Le début de journée s'annonçait mal et voila qu'elle était charmée par l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme. Charmée ? C'est vrai qu'elle était attirante dans cette robe rouge mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

Emma tendit une main avenante et s'attendait alors à un refus en bonne et due forme mais pas à ce qu'il se passa la seconde qui suivit son élan audacieux.

La Maire descendit de sa chaise de façon élégante et posa sa main dans celle de la blonde qui en resta prostrée de stupeur.

Elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre et furent les seules à sentir cette attraction, cette sensation qui caressa leur peau et s'insinua jusqu'à leur ventre, leur laissant des picotements agréables. Ce n'était plus la Magie mais le désir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

Emma ne voyait plus qu'elle et l'attira sur la piste sous les regards pour le moins éberlués des consommateurs de bières et des danseurs, notamment de leurs amies respectives qui se tapèrent dans la main.

Elles dansèrent longtemps alors que leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Une vague de chaleurs les submergea tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Régina se rapprocha de l'oreille de la blonde qui se crispa à l'effleurement de ce simple souffle chaud.

-Que s'est-il passé ce matin ?

Emma retrouva les yeux intrigués de la brune et l'a prise par la main oubliant les personnes de la salle pour la guider vers l'extérieur du bar.

Emmitouflées dans un long manteau beige pour la blonde et noir pour la brune les deux femmes se retrouvèrent les pieds dans la neige devant le bar dont la musique s'entendait encore.

-Emma ?

Régina observait la jeune femme de dos ne voyant que son souffle chaud s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elles étaient restées ainsi. La brune la scrutait avec un intérêt non dissimulé alors qu'Emma les yeux fermée sentait la fraîcheur iriser sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel étoilé et se retourna vers Régina dont le nez avait disparu dans son écharpe mais aussi ses mains au fond de ses poches. Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber se déposant délicatement sur les cheveux couleur ébène de la Maire, un tableau qui la fit sourire.

-Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu m'as pris le poignet mais j'ai eu une vision. Elle était troublante car terriblement réaliste et pourtant tout cela est complètement insensé…

-Qu'as tu vu ? Qu'est ce qui est insensé ?

Les deux femmes entendirent soudainement un décompte venant de l'intérieur, il était bientôt minuit, bientôt la fin de cette année pour en commencer une nouvelle.

- _10_ … Je t'ai vu… _9_ … Si désirable… _8_ … Si belle et envoûtante… _7_ … Tu disais m'avoir détesté… _6_ … Autant que désirée… _5_ … Tu as ramené cette vague de désir… _4_ … Tous ces sentiments que j'avais oubliés… _3_ … Alors ton souffle était si proche de mes lèvres… _2_ … Que j'en ai perdu la raison… _1_ … Puis tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser.

Le cœur de Régina battait comme jamais alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée à chacune de ses révélations, chacun de ses mots, jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit proche des lèvres fines au point de les effleurer mais contrairement à la vision, elle ne parla pas. Sans se poser de question, se laissant happer par cette envie qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle avait ressenti cette magie enivrante sur sa peau, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. La nuit blanche les entouraient alors qu'elles n'entendaient plus les cris de joies symbolisant la fin du compte à rebours.

.

OoOoO

.

 _Storybrooke, Vendredi 1 Janvier._

Elles se séparèrent pour s'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément usant du bout de leurs langues pour chercher à approfondir ce baiser de fin d'année. Un désir plus intense les submergea et le froid de cette nuit d'hiver fût remplacé par la chaleur d'un logis. Sans vraiment faire attention à leur environnement et sans contrôler leurs magies elles s'étaient toutes deux retrouvées dans le salon de Régina.

Leurs manteaux et écharpes déjà sur le sol, une main sur la nuque de la blonde, la Maire ne pouvait plus contrôler son cœur et cette envie grandissante de sentir les lèvres d'Emma sur son corps. Celle-ci rompit le baiser seulement pour mordre le lobe d'oreille de la brune et descendre dans son cou. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre et passa ses mains sans pudeur sur le corps de Régina avec une grande avidité. Ses doigts découvraient des formes alléchantes et se faufilèrent sur le dos nu de la brune. Celle-ci se cambra à la sensation d'un frisson longeant sa colonne et des douces lèvres d'Emma dans son cou. La blonde trouva les rubans qui liaient le haut de la robe pour la maintenir en place. Elle les défit lentement et comme un voile, dans un déhanchement, la robe tomba aux pieds de Régina qui l'écarta du bout de sa botte. Emma était stupéfaite devant tant de beauté et de grâce, son désir pour elle monta en flèche aussi ardant que les braises d'un feu de cheminée. Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle voyait, à ses envies qui la submergeaient. Alors que la Maire se délectait de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux de son Shérif, elle se rapprocha d'elle un regard aussi noir que les abîmes, un sourire aussi carnassier que dans la vision d'Emma. D'un simple baiser dans le cou, elle provoqua un gémissement furtif qui s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'user de la Magie pour lui enlever sa robe rouge, ses bottes et même les siennes. Emma reprit alors les rênes et incita la brune à s'allonger sur le canapé, elle l'accompagna par la même occasion et colla son corps contre le sien.

Elle avait du mal à quitter ces lèvres pulpeuses si désirable et aguichante mais s'attela tout de même à descendre sur la poitrine de la brune qu'elle mit à nue en un claquement de doigt, entendant les rires rauque de sa Reine. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand des dents pincèrent la pointe de l'un de ses seins, qu'une langue se rajouta alors que les doigts d'Emma caressaient l'autre, jouant presque avec. Le souffle plus présent de la brune s'accentua ainsi que le désir qu'elle ressentait avec force pour la blonde, le sentant même dériver vers son bas ventre. Des pulsions peu chastes la saisirent quand Emma effleura de sa bouche son ventre descendant toujours plus bas tout en gardant ses mains en contact avec le corps chaud qu'elle avait tout prés d'elle. La pression sanguine de la blonde influait rapidement dans tout son être, s'écoulant comme une drogue dans ses veines, car ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme était proche de la dépendance. Ces pupilles dilatées par le désir qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant étaient accentué par des visions et des fantasmes longtemps mis de côtés. Sa bouche buta contre de la dentelle mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle contourna le tissu et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en se rapprochant du fruit défendu sans jamais dépasser la limite.

-Ne me fait pas attendre...

Le simple son de sa voix grave l'enivrait encore plus de plaisir et l'excitait au plus au point. Le dernier rempart s'enleva pour laisser la blonde prodiguer ses soigneuses attentions, taquinant de sa langue le point de plaisir de cette femme renversante. Les gémissements rauques de la brune se firent plus importants alors que ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure blonde.

-Emma…

Son prénom soufflé suavement par Régina l'incita à aller plus loin. Elle laissa le temps à la brune de perdre ses moyens, de faire monter avec malice sa frustration et s'insinua en elle si soudainement qu'un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Elle-même était remplie d'envie et d'amour pour cette femme. Son corps glissa sur celui de la brune tout en embrassant sa peau avant de retrouver ses lèvres ou un gémissement plus puissant mourut sur sa bouche alors qu'elle avait accentué et approfondit son geste entre les cuisses de la brune.

Elle embrassa langoureusement Régina qui soupirait de contentement et dont le sourire était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Emma n'en revenait pas d'avoir goûter à ce fruit défendu. D'avoir encore les lèvres de Régina sur les siennes, si douce, si possessive. De sentir son cœur s'accorder parfaitement avec le sien.

En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva sur le dos et réalisa qu'elle était dans le lit de Régina.

-Tu as toujours enflammé ma curiosité mais aujourd'hui ce sont mes sens, susurra la brune à l'oreille de la Sauveuse.

-Je ne crois pas avoir autant désiré quelqu'un comme je…

La bouche de Régina coupa court à ce début de discussion avec autorité, ce qui n'était pas désagréable pour Emma. Comme pour la Maire, elle perdit ce qui cachait sa poitrine en une seconde avant que ce soit au tour de la brune de jouer avec ses dents et sa langue.

Elle aimait cette femme, pas seulement son corps, sa beauté ou son allure. Non elle aimait tout ce qui la définissait, mais pourtant il y avait ce risque, ce doute que ce ne soit qu'à sens unique.

Perdue dans ses pensées et dans ce plaisir à la limite irréaliste que cette magnifique femme lui prodiguait, elle croisa le regard perçant de Régina. Celle-ci était complément allongée sur elle, légèrement sur le côté et une main enserraient sa mâchoire sans pour autant lui faire mal.

-Tu es toujours avec moi ?

-Oui.

Emma sentit alors d'autre doigts effleurer sa poitrine et continuer leur chemin sur son ventre pour passer sous son shorty jusqu'à toucher son intimité. Elle sentait la chaleur toujours plus présente dans tout son corps alors qu'elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux des orbes noires qui la fixaient intensément. C'était d'autant plus excitant et intimidant de se plonger aussi profondément dans son regard comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, comme jamais elle n'aurait osé le faire. Régina continua son jeu qui avait le don de faire trembler la blonde. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait des lèvres d'Emma refusant de lui accorder le plaisir de les embrasser à nouveau, celle-ci sentit la frustration monter en elle. Le souffle d'Emma se fit plus rauque à son tour, plus profond. Elle se cambra et enserra de ses bras la brune passant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure.

-Je… Régina je…

Elle ne put dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur alors que sa bouche reçut l'assaut possessif des lèvres de Régina, lui prodiguant avec ses doigts un plaisir tant désiré qui eut le mérite de crisper ses muscles jusqu'à ce moment ou tout son corps fut pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Les ongles d'Emma s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de la brune au moment même où un orgasme fulgurant se perdit sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

Régina continua de l'embrasser consciente quelle avait empêché la blonde de dire quelque chose d'important autant pour l'une que pour l'autre.

Bien qu'elle l'ait aussi ressenti ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles révélations.

Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Emma, sous les draps afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Tout semblait d'un naturel déconcertant mais elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie elle-même. Régina sourit en ce disant qu'elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Et en y repensant, elle réalisa que la vision d'Emma était réelle : elle l'avait autant détestée que désirée.

Toutes deux s'endormirent au son de leurs respirations lente et régulière.

.

OoOoO

.

Emma se réveilla la première et resta quelques secondes à observer le visage reposé de Régina, à moitié caché par une mèche brune. Elle bougea afin de s'extirper de ses bras non sans que la Maire ne pousse un léger grognement.

-Tu vas où ?

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette voix d'endormi.

-Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau, je reviens.

-Hum…

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule de son amante et prit l'un de ses chemisiers. Toujours en shorty et à peine habillée, elle descendit l'escalier pour aller directement dans la cuisine. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise d'y trouver Henry attablé avec un bol de chocolat.

-M'an ? Mais qu'est ce… c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu…

La mère et le fils se regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas au loft ? changea-t-elle de sujet en s'éclaircissant la voix, croisant les bras pour cacher sa nudité.

-Je voulais voir si maman allait bien et j'en ai profité pour préparer le petit dej'… comme elle ne venait pas j'ai commencé sans elle pour la laisser dormir… heureusement que je ne suis pas monté, termina Henry un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois gamin... on... j'avais bu au _Rabbit Hole_ et comme on s'entend mieux elle ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer seule...

Elle avait envie de se mettre une claque tellement cette excuse était absurde.

Henry finit son chocolat calmement et se leva.

-Mais bien sûr, je suis plus un petit garçon et puis moi je trouve ça cool si vous êtes heureuse comme ça. C'est bizarre et peut-être pas si surprenant que ça au final mais en tout cas c'est cool... Bon maman doit allait bien, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je vais retrouver Grace au port.

-Heu… ok… on parlera de tout ça hein ?

-Si tu veux, pas trop de bêtise !

-File de là, ricana la blonde, elle le poussa légèrement vers la sortie le faisant rire de plus belle.

-Oh et Bonne année M'an, finit-il par dire dans l'entrée avant de disparaître, décrochant un sourire à sa mère.

Elle prit un plateau ou elle déposa ce qu'il avait préparé pour le petit déjeuné en rajoutant ce dont elle avait besoin et remonta dans la chambre réalisant une fois en haut qu'elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

Régina se réveilla quand elle sentit l'une des jambes froides de la blonde effleurer les siennes.

-Un petit déjeuner au lit, Miss Swan ?

-Préparé par notre fils.

-Oh Henry était… Quoi ? s'écria presque la Maire se redressant d'un coup.

-Désolée, il nous a grillés à cause de moi... mais il est content, donc respire…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui oui il trouve ça géniale.

Regina observa la blonde qui mangeait alors un bout de brioche et se mit à sourire. Elle allongea le bras et posa ses doigts sur le menton d'Emma pour l'obligea à lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu… heu… c'était pour quoi ça ?

-Mes résolutions.

-Oh baah fallait le dire si ton but c'était juste de m'avoir dans ton lit avec un petit dej' et de m'embrasser à volonté, sourit Emma.

-C'est plaisant mais je ne parlais pas de ça. J'ai trouvé mes résolutions : Arriver à te supporter, continuer à te désirer et ne jamais cesser de t'aimer, murmura-t-elle.

Emma en perdit sa brioche et en eut le souffle coupé. Régina Mills venait-elle vraiment de lui faire une déclaration ?

-Et alors Miss Swan qu'elles sont les vôtres ?

-Te surprendre chaque jour, te combler comme une Reine et te donner tout mon amour.

-C'est moi où c'est un peu trop… fleure bleue ?

-Ce n'est pas fleure bleue Majesté, c'est mon côté "Charmant".

Emma posa ses lèvres sur celle de Régina qui ne retint pas un sourire scellant leurs résolutions pour cette nouvelle année et toutes celles qui suivront.

THE END


End file.
